disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
A Place Called Slaughter Race
|letra = Phil Johnston Tom MacDougall|interpreteoriginal = Sarah Silverman Gal Gadot Julie Michaels (créditos)|interpretesLA = Liliana Barba Jessica Ortiz Karol Sevilla}}"A Place Called Slaughter Race" (titulada "In This Place" en el cover pop) es una canción de estilo de Broadway que aparece en la película Ralph Breaks the Internet. Argumento Mientras visita Oh My Disney, Ariel entona en una canción (acompañada de música y puesta en escena fuera de la pantalla). Esto confunde a Vanellope, pero las otras princesas no se inmutan, ya que la mayoría de ellas han tenido sus propios momentos musicales, todo lo cual se relaciona con sus sueños personales. Inspiran a Vanellope para aprovechar su deseo más profundo y encontrar su propia canción. Cuando Vanellope intenta hacerlo más tarde, ella expresa su deseo de ser parte de un mundo nuevo y emocionante fuera de Sugar Rush y se da cuenta de que Slaughter Race puede ser ese mundo. Letra |-|Latinoamérica (créditos)= Sentí que me llamaba esa magia hoy Un sitio en confusión ¿Quién lo sabrá? Soy ave que empieza a volar al sol Y eso es simbólico Ya no hay control Hoy la cima me impulsó Anima al llamado, voy a marchar Mi cuerpo y mi alma se alinean aquí Este al fin es el lugar El Lugar Y que harás si me quisiera yo quedar Ya sin vacilar en el lugar Sabes ya que me encantan cables sueltos, Fuegos vivos, Buen calor Todo lo que yo deseo, todo lo que yo desea Hoy la cima me impulsó Anima al llamado, voy a marchar Mi cuerpo y mi alma se alinean aquí Este al fin es el lugar El Lugar Se que debo ir más, aún no quisiera ir Aún no quisiera ir Se que debo ir más, aún no quisiera ir Aún no quisiera ir No hay nada como el lugar El Lugar Tan solo aquí en el Lugar Solo aquí en el Lugar Solo aquí en el Lugar Tan solo aquí en el Lugar |-|Castellano (créditos)= ¿Qué tiene este lugar sin normas y sin ley? Me llama y me atrae No sé porqué Desplegaré mis alas y echaré a volar Es la metáfora De algo más Alto vuela mi espíritu Se eleva después, la niebla cruzaré Mi cuerpo y mi alma conectan en el El lugar llamado Slaughter Race Slaughter Race ¿Si al final me quedo que vas a decir? Quiero ester aquí, vivir así Sabes bien que me muero por estos cables Los derrapes, Las ruedas que arden Es lo que feliz me hace, es lo que feliz me hace Alto vuela mi espíritu Se eleva después, la niebla cruzaré Mi cuerpo y mi alma conectan en el El lugar llamado Slaughter Race Slaughter Race Me tengo que marchar y, aún no me quiero ir Aún no me quiero ir Me tengo que marchar y, aún no me quiero ir Aún no me quiero ir No hay nada igual a Slaughter Race Slaughter Race Lo es todo Slaughter Race Lo es todo Slaughter Race Lo es todo Slaughter Race Lo es todo Slaughter Race |-|Inglés= Vanellope: What can it be that calls me to this place today This lawless car ballet? What can it be Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor? Hey, there's a dollar store Look! I'm rhyming My spirit's climbing As I'm called through this fog of mace To this place called Slaughter Race Shank: Welcome back, watch your head Hate to see you wind up dead Ladrón: Let's get this party rollin' Vanellope: Is that appliance stolen? Shank: We have- Butcher Boy: Fallen wires! Pequeña Debbie: Dumpster fires! Payaso: Creepy clowns! Felony: And burning tires! Shank: That great white in the sewer You'll be happy that you knew her! Vanellope: Fin bump! Tiburón: Dogs and cats, they sure taste great! Perro #1: With a side of license plate! Perro #2: Some find us deplorable Vanellope: Well I think you're adorable Shank: We may be a motley crew But our hearts ring true Tatuador: And just for you a face tattoo Vanellope: My heart's in flight and wow, it's a blast! Feels like my dreams are real at last Shank: No trace of a frown upon your face Vanellope: Flying so fast Shank: Setting the pace Vanellope: Living the life Shank: Loving the chase Vanellope: Now is the time Shank: Here is the place Ambas: This Slaughter Race Vanellope: I know I should go But home feels so slow These roads are paved with dreams Payaso: Happy dreams, not creepy clown dreams Vanellope: What would Ralph say If it turns out I stay In this place called Slaughter Race In this place called Slaughter Race |-|Inglés (créditos)= What can it be that calls me to this place today This lawless car ballet? What can it be Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor For something more And now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race What would you say if it turns out that I stay Would it be okay here in this place Cuz you know that I love these falling wires Dumpster fires Burning tires Everything that I desire, everything that I desire Now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet There's nothing like Slaughter Race Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race Vídeos In This Place Ralph Breaks the Internet OST A Place Called Slaughter Race (Instrumental) Ralph Breaks the Internet OST In This Place (Instrumental) Ralph Breaks the Internet OST Julia Michaels - In This Place (From "Ralph Breaks the Internet") Melo Moreno - Slaughter Race (De "Ralph Rompe Internet") Curiosidades * La canción fue inspirada por las canciones "Deseo" que aparecen en musicales de Disney, tales como "Some Day My Prince Will Come" de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs y "Part of Your World" en La Sirenita. * La canción marca el debut musical de Gal Gadot. * La composición es similar a canciones de trabajos anteriores de Alan Menken en otras películas, como La Bella y la Bestia y Pocahontas. * La versión de la película tiene un tono más satírico, mientras que la versión pop es más emocional, poética y literaria.denotando contrastes a pesar de que las dos tengan la misma letra. * , el protagonista de , puede ser visto como uno de los bailarines. * Una de las cosas que fueron eliminadas durante la canción fue a Vanellope poniendo una espada en un barril tóxico parodiando a The Sword in the Stone. Eso solo quedó como un Funko POP exclusivo de Walmart. Referencias ar:سباق العذاب en:A Place Called Slaughter Race pt-br:A Place Called Slaughter Race Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas